The Enemy Within
by 18lzytwner
Summary: There is an enemy inside that plans to change everything. What happens when an outside enemy comes to help it along? 8th of new Sport, Steph COMPLETED 1-20-09!
1. Chapter 1

**The Enemy Within**

By 18lzytwner

**Chapter 1**

_**Eight months after One Robot or Two?**_

Sportacus sat up in his airship staring out at LazyTown below from his cockpit. He and Stephanie had had a fight not long after Robbie had started his miraculous recovery and they hadn't spoken a civil word to each other since then. Shaking his head, he stood up and headed for his wall. Poking a button, the fruit holder shot out from the wall. He pressed another button that popped open a secret compartment. A sigh escaped his lips as he picked one up. Then with all his might he shoved the tip of the sharp instrument into his thigh and pressed the plunger down.

Over at the Mayor's house, Stephanie sat on her bed holding a picture of Sportacus and herself. She missed him and had no idea how she could get the two of them to talk again especially after what she called him. There has been some expletives exchanged, mostly on her part, and then somehow it had gotten down to name-calling. A loud sigh escaped her lips and she buried her face into her pillow and cried.

The pain in his chest had first shown itself shortly after the last time they'd spoken. Maybe it was because he was angry with himself for yelling. He rarely ever raised his voice above speaking level and now it bothered him. Or maybe it was because he missed her. Her smile most of all. She hadn't been there when his casts came off and he could bend his fingers again. He now could lace his fingers through hers but she would not give her hand to him. Sadness filled the above average hero and he moved toward the ladder to start his daily protecting of LazyTown.

"Ladder!" He called. The climbing apparatus fell through the bottom of the airship and he jumped onto it. As he began to climb downward, there was a stabbing pain in his chest; this one worse than those before. Pain radiated outward and soon his whole body felt like it was on fire. He opened his mouth to cry out but no sound came.

Something in her head screamed at her. Something was wrong although she didn't know what. Her tears forgotten, Stephanie bolted out of bed and headed for her sneakers at the front door.

He could remember the last thoughts he had as he got himself off the ladder. The pain in his body was almost unbearable as he stumbled and fell. _I can't die, not until I've talked to Stephanie_, he told himself. His body had other plans. It continued to try to pump blood to all the necessary places but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He heard someone shouting and people rushing in his direction and then nothing.

She reached the scene as a mob of people stood around someone. She prayed it wasn't him. There were things she had to apologize for, things she had to say to him. Pushing her way through, Stephanie saw her worst fears, Sportacus lying face down on the pavement.

"Someone dial nine-one-one!" She shouted as she tried to feel for a pulse. There was nothing and she silently thanked her uncle for making her take CPR classes. Beginning chest compressions, she couldn't hear Trixie tell her help was on the way. Counting and consistent rhythm filled her mind and she continued to work frantically. Soon the paramedics were pulling her off and trying to help the above average hero. They loaded him up onto a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. The medical crews started to shut the doors of their vehicle as Stephanie pushed her way onto the siren screaming bus. Then in a flash the vehicle was gone and the crowd began to disperse, leaving one man standing there watching with curiosity.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: All right, a little more for you to sink your teeth into. I know things are a bit heavy right now but I'm hoping to make it lighter klater. Thanks for all your reviews and enjoy. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Robbie had watched the whole incident unfold from below in his lair. He now leaned heavily on his cane as he hobbled back to his big fuzzy orange chair. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to process what just happened while plunking himself into his chair. Emotions ran amuck through his mind; unsure of how he should be feeling. Only one person could help him clear that up and he knew what he had to do. As fast as he could, he headed for the side entrance of his home and scurried out of it.

Everyone gathered at Town Hall waiting to hear news of their hero's condition and that he hopefully would be returning to LazyTown soon. Mayor Meanswell promised to alert them to any information he received and begged people to go back to their daily lives. Most refused to just leave, as how could they continue on with their hero in trouble? Some realized though that there was nothing to do but wait and decided the Mayor was right.

"What are we to do Bessie?" Meanswell turned to his ever faithful assistant.

"I don't know, Milford but we have to be strong should the worst happen." She told him.

"I'm not sure LazyTown could take that. I'm not sure Stephanie could take that." He shook his head and sat in his office chair. Bessie moved over to him and took his hand in hers.

"Then let us hope he will come back to us and continue to send good thoughts in his direction." She gave a half smile and Milford smiled back.

In FunTown, Stephanie sat in the waiting room, staring off into space. Her mind refusing to process the words she'd heard from one of the paramedic's lips. _This doesn't look good_, he had said. The door to the waiting room opened, a doctor came through it but he looked right past her and continued on to a woman in the corner of the room. Soon she could hear the woman's heavy sobs. It seemed her loved one didn't make it from whatever had happened. The pink-haired one hoped her luck was better. Again the waiting room door opened and in walked another doctor. This time he walked right over to her.

"Stephanie Meanswell?" He asked. She only nodded in response.

"I'm Doctor Budmark and I have some news on Sportacus." The sentence hung there, not telling her what kind of news, only that he had some.

"How bad is it?" She asked fearful of the answer she was about to receive.

"His physique and structure are much different than our own and I went through his medical charts from when he was here after being struck by the tree and power lines. It seems that the injuries were much more severe than we originally thought." The doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" The twenty one year old inquired, now more worried than before.

"It seems that his heart was damaged and because of that damaged he suffered a heart attack. His heart could not continue to pump blood as it was supposed to." Budmark paused.

"So what is next?" Stephanie wanted to know.

"He will need to stay here a few days so that we can run comprehensive tests and try to correct the problem. If we are unable to make the necessary corrections, then I'm afraid he'll need a heart transplant." The doctor explained.

"A transplant?" Her eyes wide with fear as the words escaped her lips.

"Yes, it is a risky procedure and he's have to go to another hospital to have it done but I promise we'll try everything we can to avoid having to go that far." Budmark tried to reassure her. She nodded and asked one more question.

"When can I see him?"

"I'll have a nurse come in and get you but I'm unsure of how long it could take. Is there someone you should call?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, there is. My Uncle." Stephanie said.

"Then I'll leave you to your phone call." The doctor gave a slight smile and left the room. The pink-haired one was about to do the same when someone entered the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked the man, her tone very unfriendly.

"Hey, I have every right to be here." Robbie defended.

"No you don't." Stephanie's tone was adamant.

"He saved my life too. So don't think you can tell me to go because I won't." Robbie spat back at her.

"Fine. I have a phone call to make." She hissed before leaving the room. LazyTown's villain stuck out his tongue at her as she turned her back. Once she'd walked toward the pay phones, he tried to carefully put himself into a chair.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back in LazyTown, a secret communiqué was being sent. The letter looked innocent enough but underneath the benign words laid a code waiting to be deciphered. The stranger dropped the letter off in the mailbox and went back to his hotel room.

At Town Hall, Mayor Meanswell had just finished speaking to Stephanie. Her words almost broke his heart and he wished he could be there for her but he had a sworn duty to attend to. With Sportacus out of commission, there was much work to be done.

"Miss Busybody, get Chief Dooright on the phone." Milford told her over the intercom.

"Right away, Milford." Quickly, Bessie did what she does best and had the Chief on the line and patched through to the Mayor's Office within a minute.

"Bradley, how many recruits do you have in the academy?" Were the first words out of Milford's mouth.

"About five. Right now I'd only suggest two of them for active duty." Dooright told him.

"If you count all five, how many officers do you have?" The Mayor wanted to know.

"Fifty. Why?" Bradley was starting to get concerned by this line of questioning.

"It seems that Sportacus will be out indefinitely. Is there anyway to step up patrols around town?" Milford asked, hoping the answer would be "yes".

"I don't see it to be a problem. What exactly is going on?" Dooright wondered. It was then that the Mayor broke the news.

"Holy hasenpfeffer. What are you going to tell the townspeople?" The Chief wanted to know after hearing the bad news.

"Haven't worked that out yet. I could use your help." Milford said.

"I'll be right over." Dooright told him and the phone call ended. The Mayor let out a sigh and waited for his childhood friend to arrive.

In FunTown, Stephanie paced the waiting room, wishing the nurse would walk through the door and let her see Sportacus.

"You're making me dizzy." Robbie said. The pink haired one turned and gave him a look he'd not seen before.

"Well someone is a bit crabby. Must be that time of the month." Robbie continued. That comment sent Stephanie over the edge. The athletic girl flying tackled the villain out of his seat.

"Wonder if Sportakook likes that move?" He said with Stephanie on top of him. In fact had someone walked into the room, it would have looked very awkward considering where she had her legs. Stephanie was about to haul off and hit him when Robbie made another comment.

"Come on Pinky. Hit me, you know you want to. You know you want to blame everything on me. So do it. Take your rage out on me. Come on. What are you a pansy?" This made her stop and look at him. The words stung but they were true. She wanted to blame him for everything although she knew she couldn't. Robbie didn't electrify Sportacus, the power line did. They had been talking because of their argument, not because Robbie did something. She got off of Robbie and pulled herself against the nearest chair. Not wanting to move, Robbie laid on the marble floor until he could hear sobbing. Slowly, he got up, and moved towards her. Ignoring the pain in his lower back, Robbie put his right arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok, Pinky. Let it out. I know I haven't made life easy." He told her. Stephanie lifted her head from her knees and looked at him. Not a word was spoken but it didn't seem to matter. Both were quite unsure where to go from here, memories from the past, forgotten.

"Stephanie?" Her name uttered by the nurse. The girl nodded and climbed to her feet. Robbie encouraged her on as she looked at him. Then she stuck out her hand and at first the villain didn't know what to do. Stephanie smiled and grabbed his hand, helping him to his feet. The two followed the nurse out of the room and down the hall.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Enjoy everyone! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Target One in hospital. Town and Target Two appear to be vulnerable. What is next course of action? _The message stated what it desired now the answer seemed to be difficult to write.

"What should the next course of action be?" J.R. Webster asked the Council.

"It seems as though the hero didn't make a clean escape from our android and agent last time." Head Council Member Josam shook his head.

"Should Mazzi be released from her sentence?" A lesser Council member asked.

"It does not matter if we do, Mazzi went insane six months ago. Although she did last longer than expected." Another Council member answered.

"Enough. The current situation is more important than letting some raving lunatic out of her sentence. Now what should we tell our assassin?" Webster wanted to know.

"I'd tell him to wait it out. Should the hero not be released from the hospital than our problem is solved." Another lesser member stated.

"You make a valid point Bergman but only on one of the situations. We still need Rotten taken care of." Josam said.

"Tell the assassin to continue with his work on Rotten and standby for further instructions on the hero." Bergman suggested.

"I like that idea. Besides the hero will be harder to reach if he is in the hospital." Webster nodded.

"Then it is settled. I'll have Sam send the new instructions." Josam smirked and the Council members ended their session.

Stephanie entered her beloved's room and saw he was staring at the ceiling. She didn't exactly know what was so thrilling about the ceiling tiles but she hoped there wasn't about to be a screaming match again.

"Hi." Was all she said. He turned his head to look at her, unbelieving of who stood next to her.

"Hi." The above average hero said cautiously.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here." Robbie tried to break the tension.

"I'll have to admit that I am." Sportacus raised his right eyebrow.

"Well I'm only here to return the favor you extended to me, the last time I was in here. Don't think I won't wreak havoc just cause you're down for the count for a little while." Robbie smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sportacus chuckled slightly before sharply inhaling. Laughing hurt.

"Good, then I'll see you around the funny farm." Robbie laughed and went out into the hallway. Now Sportacus looked at Stephanie.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me. In fact, I think you used the term "ever again" if I can remember correctly." He said. At this point, the pink haired girl put her hands to her face and started to cry. The above average hero bit his upper lip and let out a small sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have said what I said." She said through her tears. Sportacus reached out his right hand and said,

"Come here." Stephanie came to his side and he took her hand.

"We'll work through it. We always do." He smiled. The pink one pulled up a chair and the two began to discuss their problems.

Bradley left the Mayor's office with a plan developed. He hoped telling the townspeople that the hospital wanted to run some more tests and Sportacus would be out a few more days would suffice. Meantime, he'd better rally his men and step up patrols as the Mayor would be explaining later. Without their hero, LazyTown's Finest would have to be at their best and hopefully nothing would go wrong. If the Chief had known what was about to come in the next few days, he would have wished he were better prepared.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Things seem to be quiet around here. Too quiet. Where's all the laughter? _coughsMASCcoughs_ ;D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Robbie paced back and forth in the hospital hallway. Pinky was taking a long time in there and he figured his gesture of waiting for her was being wasted so he hobbled down toward the nurses' desk and asked if he could call a cab. The nurse smiled and handed him the desk phone so he could make his phone call. The taxi company promised to send a car out and within the next twenty minutes. Robbie told the dispatcher he'd see them then and hung up. Returning the phone to the nurse, the villain then limped toward the elevator.

Stephanie and Sportacus both agreed that they had overreacted and to throw everything they had away because of some stupid argument and name-calling would be childish. However things couldn't just go back to normal. The pink haired one could sense Sportacus' hesitance and she wondered if it was what she'd said in their fight or his current condition.

"Stephanie, I need you to promise me something." He said.

"Anything." She quickly responded.

"Should the worst happen, I need you to protect LazyTown." The words hung in the air and the twenty-one year old gave him a look.

"No, I can't do it." She finally sputtered.

"You have to. You're the only one who has the skills and the confidence. The town needs a rock to lean on and you have to be there for them." He told her.

"You're going to get out of here and you're coming home. Everyone needs you. I need you. I'm not strong enough." Stephanie argued.

"Yes you are. I have complete confidence in you. I didn't train you so you would always sit on the sidelines. Besides even if I am to leave here, I will not be the same hero I was before. I'll have to slow down and that isn't an option." Sportacus tried to make her understand. She could see is point but she didn't want to believe it. Just then the doctor walked in and gave the two a smile.

"Only a few more tests and we'll be done." He said.

"How long until you know anything?" Sportacus wanted to know.

"A few days tops. The lab has to analyze everything. Now then, Stephanie would you excuse us?" Doctor Budmark explained.  
"Of course. I'll be out in the hall." She smiled weakly and left the room.

"How is she taking everything?" Budmark asked as he applied the blood pressure cuff.

"Not well but then I'm not so excited myself." Sportacus replied.

"Yes well, the team is doing their best to find the solution that will work to your advantage. I'm hoping to not have to open you up again." The doctor told him before silence fell between then until the cuff told the story that was under the skin.

"Well despite what happened your blood pressure is consistent and very good." It was a little confounding to the doctor but he said nothing else about it.

"Now I have to look at your toes. Check to make sure the blood is making it down there." Budmark said. He carefully helped the above average hero sit up and then he checked the blood flow. Everything was pink like it was supposed to be. The doctor then helped him shift back into bed and noticed the needle marks on the hero's thigh. He said nothing, as he knew the blood tests would tell him what was in Sportacus' system especially since he'd ordered a full work up. However, he wondered if Stephanie knew.

"I'm going to have a male aide come by and help you with the urine and stool sample in a little bit." Budmark said.

"Oh goody." The above average hero grimaced.

"Not the most fun I know but it has to be done. Now get some rest." The doctor smiled and left the room. Stephanie stopped him before he got too far.

"How is he?" She wanted to know.

"For a forty year old who had a heart attack, very well. The tests will hopefully give us more." The doctor smiled and left. Stephanie heaved a sigh and entered the room again.

Meanwhile back in LazyTown, Robbie exited the cab and paid the driver. He cursed under his breath about highway robbery and turned toward the entrance of his home. As he pulled the side door open, a large explosion rocked the city.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robbie stood there and watched flames erupt from a house that was on the other side of town.

"Holy Hell." He murmured as sirens could be heard heading in the direction of the blast. Then he realized where it was.

"I hope Pinky didn't get home before I did." Robbie shook the thought from his head and went as fast as his body could take him toward the scene of the explosion.

The fire crews were dousing the blaze, trying to get things under control when he arrived. Police held the crowd that had formed back and everyone had horror stricken looks on their faces. Robbie got as close as he could before one of the officers recognized him.

"What are you doing here? Admiring your handiwork?" He accused.

"Excuse me Officer Twit but does it look like I could have done something like this? I can barely walk and you think I can make and carry a bomb?" Robbie spat at the policeman. The man just scowled and returned to his duties. The crowd turned on the villain and looked at him.

"Hey! You think I'm stupid enough to blow up the Mayor's house and then stand here?" The revelation dawned on most of the crowd as they realized whose house it was. Cries started to go up.

"Was the Mayor inside?"

"Where is Stephanie?"

"How could this happen?" They all fell silent on deaf ears as the firemen struggled to get the situation under control. Chief McNally knew his men weren't making very much headway and they needed help. With Sportacus in the hospital and only the two fire trucks on the job to put out a blaze that was spreading to the houses next door, he needed reinforcements. He turned to his second in command and gave an order.

"We need FunTown Fire here on the double!" The man nodded and quickly ran for the radio and the Chief turned to his men.

"Try and save the neighbors homes! The one in the middle is a lost cause!" Quickly the firemen shifted their positions and aimed at keeping the other homes from burning to the ground. McNally pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the utilities hub for LazyTown.

"I need the gas shut off at the Mayor's house now!" He screamed, hoping that without any of the natural gas to fuel the blaze it would begin to get under control on its own. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the FunTown Reserve Fire Department was on their way.

In FunTown, Sportacus' crystal was going berserk. Stephanie picked up the vest off the nearby chair and turned to the above average hero. His eyes were wide with something she hadn't seen before, fear.

"Call the doctor. I have to go." Sportacus climbed to his feet as fast as he could.

"No, you can't. You're only going to get yourself killed. The doctor doesn't think your heart can take it." Stephanie refused to let him get up.

"You don't understand, I have to!" He raised his voice. His body refused to let him sit still while there was danger afoot.

"You do and I'll be forced to bury you! I'm not going to let that happen!" Stephanie forced him back into the bed. It should have been easy enough to push her off but he didn't. He looked into her chocolate eyes and saw how determined she was to keep him there. Instead he pressed the TV remote's power button and the news flashed across the screen.

"We're being told that fire crews have called in for backup as the fire continues to rage here in LazyTown." The woman reporter said as she turned so the camera crew could get a better look.

"The FunTown firefighters have arrived and all the water supply in the small town is being directed to the fire hydrants here as the blaze tries to spread to the two nearby homes." The reporter pointed to the two structures and Stephanie recognized them immediately.

"No." The word barely escaped her lips.

"No report yet if anyone was inside when the explosion occurred and LazyTown's Chief McNally is refusing to say anymore. I'm Susan Quirk for Channel five news and we'll bring you more as it becomes available." With that the report ended and Sportacus looked to Stephanie. She just stared at the screen, not believing what was going on.

"Uncle Milford." She murmured as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

While the fire raged, there was something else raging at Town Hall; hormones to be more exact. Milford and Bessie were getting busy in the Mayor's office at the time of the explosion. They were blown out of the cushy office chair and sprawled on the floor.

"What was that?" Bessie asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't know but we'd better fix ourselves up because I'm sure we're going to have to handle whatever is going on out there." Milford said. He helped her up and they fixed their clothing. Both then headed outside and saw the flames reaching into the sky. Then the sirens could be heard as the rescue squads raced to the scene.

"Come we'd better go." The Mayor told his assistant and the two quickly headed for the scene.

Stephanie tried to collect herself and then headed toward the door of the hospital room. Sportacus felt helpless and he wanted to do something but he didn't know what. She turned to him, gave a slight smile and left. Banging his head on the pillow, the above average hero cursed his body and his weakness. There were two options and he had a decision to make.

Back at the scene, Chief McNally's men and the FunTown reserves had things almost under control. The shutting off of the utilities had helped and soon the flames had reached a more manageable state. The fire chief spent many years on the force and he had a pretty good idea as to what had happened but an investigation would have to follow the extinguished flames.

"My house… Stephanie…" Milford stood there with his mouth hanging open and Bessie held his hand.

"Mayor Meanswell!! You're alive!!" Someone in the crowd shouted. At this the group surrounding the scene went nuts. Quickly Chief McNally ran to the shouts and pulled the Mayor over to the closest fire truck.

"Milford, are you ok?" He asked. The Mayor nodded but didn't give any other response.

"Was Stephanie home?" Milford shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know. The chief shook his head; he hoped that the young woman wasn't in the home when it exploded.

"How did this happen?" The Mayor asked.

"There will be a full investigation; in the meantime, do you have somewhere to stay until the house could be rebuilt?" McNally wondered.

"He and Stephanie can stay with me." Bessie quickly offered.

"Good. Go to Miss Busybody's house and I'll contact you when I have anything." The Fire Chief told them.

Stephanie had the cab pull up to the scene. She fumbled for money to pay the driver and he could see how upset she was.

"Miss, are you sure you want to be here?" He asked.

"I live… uh… lived here." She told him. The man felt bad and shook his head.

"I'm sorry; you do what you have to do. No charge." He smiled. The pink haired girl gave him a slight smile and closed the door. Then she turned toward the fire trucks and saw the FunTown rescue squad begin to pack up. Running to the tape she shouted to the Fire Chief.

"Where is my uncle?"

"Oh thank God, Stephanie!" The man ran up and gave her a hug. She gave the man the best squeeze she could manage.

"I sent your uncle to Miss Busybody's. She offered to let you two stay there while we investigate." He told her. The twenty one year old let out a sigh of relief.

"You run along, let him know you're safe." He told her. Stephanie nodded and then turned and ran toward the Mayor's assistant's home.

Back at the FunTown Hospital, Sportacus came out of the bathroom in his room. His uniform now graced his body instead of that revealing hospital gown. There was only one thing to do and that was to be with Stephanie. Screw his health and screw what the doctor wanted. It was time to go home.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Peeking around the doorway, the above average hero noticed the hallway to be empty. _Perfect_, he thought to himself and he made his way toward the elevator. His steps were slow and purposeful so as not to give himself another heart attack but his mind was screaming at him to go faster. Should he get caught, he'd never get back to LazyTown. The elevator wasn't that far away but his movements were making it seem as though it were miles. He knew he couldn't walk home but his first concern was to get out of the medical facility. That's when he heard voices from down the hallway. As fast as he could he ducked into the nearest doorway.

Stephanie reached Miss Busybody's and quickly knocked on the door. She could hear feet rushing toward the door and sure enough the Mayor's assistant flung the door open. The look on her face was one of mixed surprise and happiness.

"Milford!! Come here!!" She shouted as she pulled the twenty one year old into the front hallway.

"What is it?" Mr. Meanswell asked as he left his seat at the kitchen table. Soon he was confronted by a whirlwind of pink.

"Stephanie!" He hugged her tight. The two held onto each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Uncle Milford, I'm so glad you weren't home when that happened." She said.

"The same can be said about you. I wasn't sure of you'd come home from the hospital yet." He sighed, as they pulled apart.

"What are we going to do?" Stephanie asked.

"I have no idea." The Mayor shook his head. Bessie pulled them into the kitchen and the three sat at the table to talk.

Meanwhile, the doctors who had been talking disappeared and Sportacus headed back toward the elevator. Making it there in just a few more steps, he pushed the down button.

_Come on, come on_; he silently urged the mechanical lift to hurry up. Finally after what seemed an eternity the doors opened and he slid inside, hoping the ding hadn't captured anyone's attention. Then he quickly pressed the Lobby button and watched the doors close. Luckily, he doubted anyone in the Lobby would recognize him since he was brought in by ambulance. From there he'd have to hail a cab.

The doors opened and he walked tall as he exited the elevator. Sirens wailed and he knew another emergency case was coming in which would make his escape easier. With everyone's attention focused on the incoming ambulance the above average hero snuck out the front door.

Looking around, he spotted a cab sitting nearby and walked over to it. Opening the back door, the driver turned to him and said,

"Where to Sportacus?" The hero cringed.

"LazyTown as fast as you can please." He said.

"Glad to see they let you out. We got some heavy stuff going on at home." The cabbie nodded as he threw the vehicle into drive and headed for the small town.

"Yes there certainly is." Sportacus nodded, hoping that was the end of the conversation. As luck would have it, it was and the cab continued its way to LazyTown. Little did he know how much stuff he'd be getting into soon.

Robbie had made his way home and was ready to plunk himself into his big fuzzy orange chair when he flicked on the lights. He moved down the side entrance approaching his favorite chair from behind, when it swiveled and revealed someone sitting in it already.

"Hello Rotten." The man said.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

_Here we are. Hope you like it. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Who are you?" Robbie asked as he confronted the man in his chair.

"You don't remember me? Pity. I thought you'd recognize an old android come to visit." The robot smirked. Robbie's eyes went wide.

"I thought Sportakook took care of you." The villain said.

"That's one thing you should never do. Never underestimate the Ministry. They always have a way to get you." IAC continued to smirk at Robbie.

"Well I guess they shouldn't have underestimated me either." Rotten used his cane to point to his legs.

"I'm up and about now." He said.

"So I see. Perhaps you'll stay that way. I have a proposition for you." IAC stood up and came toward Robbie.

"If you want to get married, find yourself another playmate. I'm not interested." The villain told him.

"Funny but no. You have one last chance to join me or suffer the consequences." The ultimatum delivered, Robbie paused in thought.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"Fame, fortune, and of course you'd be rid of the man you hate the most." IAC said.

"I think you're a bit late. Sporty is in the hospital, I think his body has already made a decision." Robbie hoped the conversation would end here.

"Ah but you see, Sportacus has a bad habit of wanting to survive. When the test results come back, we might find he isn't as bad off as he seems." The android reminded him.

"This is true. He would be weak." Rotten nodded.

"So join me and make sure this time he dies and stays that way." The mechanical monstrosity suggested.

"All right, I'll join you in this venture of yours but how do I know you'll keep your promise?" Robbie wanted to know.

"You'll have to trust me." IAC said. This made Robbie leery but the other option was death so…

"Trust it is then. What's the plan?" He asked.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Meanwhile, Doctor Budmark read the results over. They couldn't be right, so he read them again. The results showed no abnormalities suggesting that Sportacus had just suffered a massive myocardial infarction. Except for the massive amounts of vitamins in his system, everything appeared normal. Still there were a few tests he'd get back tomorrow and maybe they would shed more light on the subject. His thoughts turned to the needle marks he'd seen on the above average hero and then to the vitamin levels.

"Odd." He said to the empty room. Before he could postulate further however, the door to his office was flung open.

"Sorry Doctor but something has happened." The nurse said.

"What is it?" Budmark asked.

"Sportacus has gone missing." She told him. The medical man shook his head and said,

"There is only one place he could have gone, back to LazyTown. Have security look at the tapes and get back to me. Meantime, I'm calling his next of kin to alert them to the situation."

"Yes, Doctor." With that the nurse was gone to find a phone and Budmark to find Stephanie's number.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know this is a little later than usual but I hope you enjoy it. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

There was a knock on the door and Stephanie quickly answered it. Her jaw dropped as the man standing before her shouldn't have been there.

"Chief McNally told me where you were." He said. She sighed and quickly pulled him inside.

"You should be back at the hospital, your condition…" worry was evident in her voice and on her face.

"I had no way of knowing what happened; I was worried about you, about the Mayor." He grabbed onto her shoulders, seemingly trying to steady himself. His breathing was becoming heavier. Carefully, Stephanie pulled him to her so he could rest.

"We need to get you to the couch. Come on." Slowly, she backed into the living room where he could rest on the sofa. Their entrance into the sitting room surprised Mayor Meanswell and Bessie.

"Sportacus! You should be at the hospital." Milford said.

"I needed to make sure you were ok." The above average hero told him. Milford smiled slightly and helped the man to the couch. It was then that Stephanie's cell phone rang. Quickly she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Stephanie, this is Dr. Budmark."

"You're looking for Sportacus." She said.

"He's there isn't he?" The doctor asked slightly taken aback.

"Yes, could you send someone to help him? He's having trouble breathing." The concern was obvious over the phone.

"They'll be there soon. I'm sending an ambulance. Make sure he lies down. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" He asked.

"No, I think I can handle it. Thanks." She told him. Turning to the hero she was about to admonish him and partly tell him how sweet he was when another explosion rocked LazyTown. Sportacus' crystal went berserk.

"Oh no you don't, I'll handle this." Stephanie said.

"But you're uniform was destroyed at the house." Milford told her.

"That's why you always have a backup plan. Make sure he doesn't move off that couch until the ambulance gets here from the hospital. I'll be back later." With that the pink haired girl put on her sneakers and was out the door.

"I hope she'll be ok." Mayor Meanswell was getting nervous.

"Don't worry, she's more ready than she thinks." Sportacus gave a slight smile as Bessie looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. Shaking her head she left for the kitchen and a fresh cup of coffee.

Stephanie arrived at a familiar house and knocked on the door. Someone quickly opened it and gave a smile.

"Come in Stephanie. Wait right here." The woman smiled and ran into the other room. A few moments passed before she returned with Trixie by her side.

"Suit up." The pig-tailed girl said wearing a yellow suit modeled after Sportacus' as she handed the pink suit to her friend.

"I'm on it. Anyone to the scene yet?" Stephanie asked as she headed for the bathroom.

"Pixel is en route, Stingy and Ziggy aren't far behind." Trixie told her through the door.

"All right. Let's roll." Stephanie nodded upon exiting the bathroom and pressed the emblem on her chest as they headed out the front door.

"Pixel, this is Stephanie. What's your location?"

"The corner of Weeping Willow and Strawberry Lane. Sirens in the distance, massive fire ball." He relayed over the radio.

"Anyone hurt?" She asked.

"There are some from the flying pieces of house. I don't know if…" the sentence was cut off as the radio device went dead.

"Turn up the jets, Pinky. There's big trouble afoot." Trixie said as the two ran as fast as they could toward the scene.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Stephanie and Trixie arrived to the scene to find Pixel missing and the fire out of control. They looked everywhere around the house as close as they could before the immense heat got to them. Still the Gizmo Guy was missing. Then the radio crackled to life.

"Line interference… have one person… requesting… assistance…" it was Pixel.

"Where are you?" Stephanie shouted, realizing the house was a lost cause as the fire fighters pulled up in the fire truck. Many of them had only gotten back to the station a little while ago after the last attack.

"Down… block… near…" the radio cut out again.

"Damn, someone must be jamming our frequency. That or the fire is wreaking havoc." Stephanie shook her head.

"I'll head down the block. Where are Ziggy and Stingy?" Trixie wondered.

"I don't know but I'll look for them." The pink haired one promised. The two girls nodded to each other and got to work.

"Ziggy, Stingy, do you copy?" Stephanie tried her radio but got nothing. Quickly she went to the house next door and found the door bashed in. _That can't be good_, she said to herself. She moved stealthily around the house looking for occupants or the person who caused the explosion. That's when she found Ziggy face down on the floor. He'd been conked on the head.

"Ziggy!" She pulled him up off the floor and the younger boy looked at her dazed.

"Why are there three of you Stephanie?" He asked.

"Come on we need to get you out of here. Was there anyone in the house? Where is Stingy?" She wanted to know.

"Stingy?" Ziggy was all he got out of that and he looked around, confused at not finding his friend. Obviously something bad had happened to the miserly boy but what she couldn't figure.

"Come on, let's go. I'll come back and look for Stingy." The twenty one year old promised. As fast as she could she helped the cranially challenged boy out of the house. EMTs rushed to help her and she told them she was going back in.

"You'd better not Stephanie. The house has caught fire." One told her.

"I have to my friend could be in there." She said as she quickly headed back into the now burning home.

"Stingy!" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced through the house. The entire first floor was empty and she headed up the stairs. Smoke and flames greeted her at the top of the staircase and she covered her nose and mouth with her shirt.

"Stingy!" She called again and again she got no answer. Her lungs burned as she fought her way around the upper floor. She searched the rooms on the left side of the house but found most of the rooms engulfed in fire. Praying that Stingy wasn't in one of them, she moved to the other side of the hall. No one was there and she headed for the stairs only to find them fully engulfed in flames. Quickly she headed for the nearest room with a window and flung it open. The fresh air felt good but she knew it would also fan the flames. She went out the window and onto the roof.

Her ears were flooded with the sounds of the sirens, blasting water, and the sounds of the raging fire. Smoke began to get in her eyes and she knew if she didn't get off the roof, she would die. There was only one option, jump down ten feet to the pavement below. She knew full well that she could easily break one or both of her legs, mess up her knees, or land on someone. It didn't matter as the smoke and heat grew in intensity. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Stephanie jumped off the roof.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

_Hope you like it. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The free-fall lasted only a matter of seconds before she landed on someone who'd been on the ground. Then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her off and away from the scene. Another set of hands pulled the person she landed on up and away as well.

"Are you ok?" The attractive young man wearing an EMT outfit asked.

"I think so. Who did I land on? Are they ok?" Stephanie wondered, more concerned with the other person's safety.

"It think it was a fireman. I'll find out for you. Stay back ok?" He smiled at her and Stephanie smiled back.

"Pinkie! Over here!" The unmistakable voice of Trixie reached her ears and she turned to find her best friend with Pixel a few feet away.

"You guys ok?" She asked upon reaching them.

"Yeah, we're ok. Helped the mailman get some medical attention. He got beaned by one of the flying house pieces from the explosion." Pixel explained.

"How about Ziggy?" Stephanie hoped the younger boy would be all right.

"EMT said that it looked like a concussion. They're taking him to FunTown to be looked at and run some tests. Did you find anything near him that might have fallen on him?" Trixie asked.

"I really wasn't looking and even if there was it all went up in smoke." Stephanie pointed to the house next door, which the fire fighters were desperately trying to put out and avoid having the whole block go up in flames.

"What about Stingy?" Trixie wanted to know.

"I couldn't find him." The pink-haired girl let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him? You checked the whole house didn't you?" Trixie's ball of emotions was coming undone.

"The left side of the house was already in flames when I got up the stairs and I never got to the basement. Fire and smoke were everywhere. I tried to find him." Stephanie hoped that Trixie would understand. Her best friend had tears starting to well up in her eyes and looked at her friend as if she'd committed some atrocious crime.

"What if he's still in there?" She asked, hoping that someone could confirm the answer to be "no".

"Trixie, Stephanie almost died. She saved Ziggy. Do you really think she didn't make every effort to find Stingy?" Pixel stepped in, not being able to take the two girls interaction. He'd always liked Stephanie more than she could ever know and having Trixie question her was something he wouldn't permit.

"You better hope he wasn't in there." Trixie's tears had now turned to threats. Stephanie opened her mouth to say something but the pig-tailed girl took off before she could.

"You did everything you could. Besides something about this is definitely not natural. No way two homes explode only a few hours apart and can somehow be blamed on a natural gas leak." Pixel tried to reassure her.

"You're right Pixel. Something much more sinister is going on here. First my Uncle's house, then some random empty house are exploded. The house next door in this explosion has the front door busted in and I find Ziggy traumatized on the floor with Stingy nowhere in sight. No way Stingy leaves Ziggy alone without getting him out first." The twenty one year old said.

"So what are you thinking?" The Gizmo Guy wondered.

"I want you to look up anyone released from FunTown prison recently who has been charged with arson. Narrow your search to see if any of them work with a partner. No way someone blew up the corner house, then broke into the house next door and took out Ziggy and Stingy and the homeowner. They had to have help. Meantime, I'm heading to the hospital to check on Ziggy and update Sportacus. He might know what to do next. Call me if something comes to light." Stephanie instructed.

"Will do." Pixel gave a nod and was off.

"There you are. You did land on a firefighter. His name is Mark Johnson, I checked him out and he'll be ok. Seems you landed on his foot first so he'll be sore for a couple of days." The EMT who had pulled her from on top the firefighter said.

"Glad to hear it. Could you tell him, I'm sorry. I would but I need to get to FunTown hospital as soon as possible." She told him.

"I'm taking him to the hospital to be looked at just to be sure. I'll give you a ride. We can go real fast with the siren on." The flirtation was obvious but Stephanie didn't say anything.

"That would be great. You know I never got your name." She said.

"Doug." He smiled.

"Stephanie." She smiled back.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

_Well seems MASC beat me to posting but I'll forgive him. ;D_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They arrived at the hospital and went their separate ways; she to find Ziggy, he to get the firefighter's foot looked at. The secretary at the front desk wasn't real chummy and she was giving Stephanie a hard time about giving out Ziggy's room number. She kept telling her that only family could see him and Stephanie was about to reach over the counter and smack her when Dr. Budmark walked in from his dinner break.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"She won't tell me where Ziggy is." Stephanie gave the woman a dirty look.

"Give Miss Stephanie the room number she's looking for." Budmark stared the woman down and she immediately gave up the number.

"Thanks." The pink haired girl said, but it was mostly directed to the Doctor.

"Sorry about that. Now what happened to you? You're covered in soot." The middle aged medical man wanted to know as they headed for the elevators.

"There was another explosion in LazyTown. Ziggy was hurt, Stingy is missing, Trixie is mad at me, and I have to tell Sportacus. How is he by the way?" She asked knowing the above average hero wouldn't tell her himself.

"Steadily improving but I can't explain it, almost as if his body needed the myocardial infarction to heal properly. So far most of his test results have come back and I can find no reason why he had a heart attack in the first place. I'm still waiting for some more results so hopefully tomorrow I could give you better information." Budmark explained, leaving out the part about the vitamins. He would confront the hero about that later.

"So he might not need a transplant?" Stephanie asked as she borrowed the clipboard the doctor had and wrote her new contact information on it.

"It's still too early to say. If he continues to improve, I might only suggest a pacemaker." The doctor said.

"Thanks Doc. Well this is my floor." The twenty one year old smiled and got off the elevator as the doors opened.

"Good luck with everything and we'll talk tomorrow." He told her as the doors closed. She smiled and found her way to Ziggy's room. The nurse was inside helping the poor kid out.

"Hey Ziggy." She smiled at him. He picked his head up, gave her a weird look, and then laid his head back on the pillow.

"You'll have to forgive him. He has a nasty concussion." The nurse said.

"How long will he be like this?" Stephanie wondered.

"At least three to four days. After that we'll have to test his memory skills." The nurse explained.

"Thanks. I'll be back later." The twenty one year old smiled and then headed back out the doorway and to the elevators. Now all she had to do was tell Sportacus the bad news.

Meanwhile back in LazyTown, the firefighters had once again managed to put the fires out and they combed through what remained of the homes. Luckily the one on the corner had been empty for quite awhile but the one next to it wasn't. A Mr. Nym lived there but no one knew if he was home at the time of the fire and they hoped he hadn't been inside.

The Chief was making a public announcement down at Town Hall begging anyone with information on Mr. Nym or Stingy's whereabouts to come forward. He was hoping that they would get lucky and both men would still be alive. That's when his radio crackled to life.

"Chief we have something you have to look at." The familiar voice of Captain Fritz came over the radio waves.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a body or what's left of one." Fritz told him.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chief McNally looked at the charred human remains in front of him. Identification would have to be done by using the teeth.

"I've called the police and they've contacted the FunTown coroner's office. Someone will be down soon to retrieve the remains." Captain Fritz said.

"Good work. Keep me informed. What about the cause of the explosion?" McNally asked.

"Same as the Mayor's. Someone turned on the gas and set a small explosive of some kind, set to go off. Whoever did this, would have had to break into the house, knowing it was empty, and set the explosive in the basement where they busted the pipe." Fritz explained.

"We're dealing with a sick whack job. I want an alert to go out for everyone to keep their doors and windows locked and leave all the outside lights on when it gets dark. Hopefully we can avoid having more explosions." McNally sighed.

"Chief Bradley has stepped up patrols, I'll give him your advice sir." The fire department's right hand man said.

"Good. I'm going to talk to Stephanie." The Chief told him and headed for his car. Now all he had to do was explain everything to the pink haired girl.

At the hospital, Sportacus was absorbing everything Stephanie had told him. Lying in bed was making him angry and he wanted to be out there protecting people.

"So what should we do?" She asked.

"Something very sinister is going on here. This isn't some guy out of prison, it's someone who hasn't gotten caught." He said.

"How do you figure?" Stephanie wanted to know.

"The boldness of his crimes. In order to have the explosions, someone has to be breaking into these homes, in broad daylight to boot. Same goes for what happened to Ziggy. He conked him on the head and then left the scene with no witnesses." The above average hero explained.

"Point." She nodded.

"In everything we've come up against, who do you think would be capable of this?" He asked.

"I might have said Robbie before but he was on his way back to LazyTown when my Uncle's house blew up. That and I'd think someone who hobbles around like he does would certainly be seen leaving the homes." Stephanie said.

"So there's only one person left. Or rather machine." Sportacus threw the idea out there. Both knew that the android's body had disappeared from Pixel's lab.

"You think he's back?" She wondered, fear starting to prickle the back of her neck. Before he could answer, Pixel buzzed in with the radio.

"Steph, I got nothing."

"Sportacus and I have figured out a likely suspect. Can you whip up something that will fry an android's circuits?" She asked the Gizmo Guy.

"You're not serious are you?" He wondered.

"As a heart attack." Wincing at the words once she said them.

"I'm on it. Pixel out." He cut off the transmission and got to work. Stephanie looked apologetically to Sportacus.

"Bad choice of words." She said. He just nodded as Chief McNally knocked on the door.

"Good to see you Chief but I'm guessing you're here because something bad has happened." The ever-astute hero said.

"We found a body inside the house Stephanie pulled Ziggy from." McNally told them.

"Oh no. It wasn't Stingy was it?" The pink haired one asked.

"The FunTown coroner is retrieving the remains and is going to do an autopsy. People are in a state of panic. Chief Bradley and I have been working together to catch who this is but no luck so far." The Chief explained.

"We have a suspect but we're not sure where he'd be." Sportacus said.

"Hang on a second. IAC didn't complete his mission last time. Robbie turned on him and you stepped in to stop him. There are two places he could be." Stephanie suddenly had a thought.

"Three. You stepped in too." The above average hero reminded her.

"Well he isn't here." Chief McNally pointed out.

"So there's only one place left. Robbie's." Stephanie said.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"It seems this poor man was murdered." The FunTown Coroner, Bob Hubbell, shook his head.

"Well that seems obvious doesn't it?" Detective Joe Williams questioned.

"Not as you might think hence why I called you. This man suffered a blow to the back of his head. That is what killed him not the fire." Hubbell explained.

"So whoever set the fire in LazyTown was hoping the building next door would catch fire to cover their tracks." Williams supposed.

"Indeed. He might have been used as bait as well." The Coroner said.

"Lure the rescuers to him and then they would have a hard time getting out if the building was on fire. What they have is a cold-hearted killer with every intention of killing as many people as possible. I'll alert the Chief right away. Thanks Doc." The FunTown detective nodded and quickly left the exam room. He had some phone calls to make.

Back in LazyTown, Stephanie joined up with Pixel and the SWAT team to rain on IAC's parade over at Robbie's lair. They would attack from two angles. Stephanie and Pixel would come from the top entrance and SWAT from the side. On the command of the SWAT Captain, they entered the underground home and were surprised at what they found.

"There's no one here." Pixel shook his head as the SWAT team swept the few rooms that existed.

"What's this?" Stephanie picked up an envelope that was sitting on Robbie's big fuzzy orange chair.

"A ransom note?" The Gizmo Guy came over to her. She shrugged and opened the envelope.

"Pinky,

Crazy bot has Stinky. I'm doing everything to keep him alive." Stephanie read aloud.

"Good God." Pixel said.

"Captain!" The twenty one year old shouted.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Give this to Chief Dooright. Make sure forensics analyzes it." She said. He nodded and quickly called his man to fall back.

"So what now?" Pixel asked.

"We find Robbie. We find him; we find IAC, and hopefully Stingy." Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds logical but how do we find Robbie?" He wondered.

"If I knew that we'd be in better shape." She sighed. The two of them headed out of the lair and over to Trixie's house. At least they could give her an update.

Meanwhile Robbie tried to leave more clues so Stephanie could follow. He hoped that the pink haired hero-in-training could figure it out. They had moved to the abandoned shop that IAC had previously occupied almost a year before. Poor Stingy was bound and gagged and not feeling so well. Repeated blows to the head had given him a nasty concussion. Robbie wrote a note in code and stuffed it in a nearby mailbox where someone would find it, especially since it was addressed to Pinky.

"So what's next?" He asked IAC.

"Well we used this one as bait and finish what I started eight months ago." The android told him.

"And Sportakook?" Robbie wondered.

"He'll come later. Draw him out and then squash him." IAC didn't miss a beat.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Lots of info in this chapter. Hope you like it. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Over at Trixie's house, the prankster wouldn't even look at Stephanie and would only talk to Pixel, who updated her on the situation.

"They kidnapped Stingy and left Ziggy to die. We could really use your help." The Gizmo Guy pleaded hoping the news of Stingy's condition would help sway her. He was right.

"Stingy is alive? Where is he?" Trixie asked.

"We don't know but Robbie promised to keep an eye on him. I'm hoping he's been trying to leave more clues." Stephanie butted in. Her friend gave her a look and asked,

"You're trusting Robbie?"

"He isn't behind the explosions or the attempts on my Uncle's life. IAC is behind it all. No doubt he told Robbie to help him or…" the pink haired one trailed off, knowing the group got her meaning.

"Makes sense, Robbie was their target last time. What does Sportacus have to say?" Pixel wanted to know.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to update him on this last development. We're on our own here and we're racing the clock. Who knows how long we'll have before another house blows up or he goes after us. His plan must be to use Stingy as bait." Stephanie said.

"Bait for us. Then after that, no one will be able to stop him from going after Sportacus." Trixie shook her head.

"Exactly. IAC doesn't fear the police, that's quite obvious by how bold he is." Stephanie nodded.

"So do we get protective custody on Sportacus while we find the android?" Pixel asked.

"Chief McNally called it in when I left him with Sportacus. I'm sure FunTown can help with that." The twenty one year old said. It was then that Trixie's mom walked into the room.

"Chief Dooright is on the phone. He wants to speak to Stephanie." She said as she handed over the device.

"Chief, what's up?" The pink one wondered. There was silence in the room while they all waited to hear what was going on.

"We'll be right there." She said and then hung up. Turning to her friends she said,

"They found another note but it seems to be in gibberish. The Chief wants us down at the station."

"Let's go!" Trixie pulled herself up off the couch and headed for the door and her two friends followed.

At the hospital, Doctor Budmark walked into Sportacus' room. The above average hero was agitated and desperately wanted to leave.

"We have to talk. Something isn't right with the tests and what I've seen." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Sportacus asked.

"Granted your physiology is different than most humans but some things aren't making sense. According to the test results, the only thing wrong with you is the fact that you have high vitamin levels. They show nothing I would expect a patient with severe heart trauma to have. Your last EKG showed your heart beating stronger than yesterday and your skin color has certainly improved. What is going on? What are you not telling me?" Budmark wanted to know.

"It's a long story but I'll try to explain. You see my people are unique in that our bodies heal much faster than everyone else's. My father once broke his arm and it healed in three days. The doctors couldn't explain it and my family stayed away from hospitals and doctor's offices as much as possible because we were afraid of being used like lab rats. There is a downside to all of this and none of my family has been able to figure it out. I suppose now we never will, as I am the last of my kind. The healing powers only work when I'm not in my homeland. Back home we are like everyone else, though no one I know of has this ability except for our family. Our family has been protecting people for hundreds of years, our life spans extended due to our power as long as we don't stay in our country. The process starts when we get into our teens and the aging process slows down. My father could have lived to be almost two hundred years old if not for what happened. It ends up being a lonely life as all of my female relatives died before their husbands. I fear that I too will outlive my friends. I'm afraid to get too close. In a way, the argument, I had with Stephanie made me feel lonely but it was probably for the best." He sighed after letting everything out. Knowing that he and Stephanie weren't completely back to their normal happy selves, gave him mixed feelings and he shook his head.

"So you were injecting vitamins into yourself to try to speed the healing along?" The doctor asked, trying to absorb it all.

"Yes. The vitamins in fruit usually boost my health along even faster but all I managed to do was have another heart problem. The damaged suffered from the electrical shock was bad enough to cause my heart to fail and my body was able to work with that instead. As I said though, no one has ever figured out how it works. I need you to promise you aren't going to turn me into a lab rat to find out." The above average hero said.

"You have my word." Budmark nodded.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This will be the last chapter before the holiday. I just want to wish all my American readers a Happy Thanksgiving. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Stephanie, Trixie, and Pixel arrived at the police station and were immediately ushered into the Chief's office. There Chief Dooright showed them the letter found by a lady in her mailbox.

"Merry Thanksgivoween. All your holiday needs are right here. Robbie." Stephanie read for the group to hear.

"What the…" Pixel cocked an eyebrow and looked at his pink friend.

"Exactly what my detectives thought. What on earth does Robbie mean?" Dooright asked.

"Where was this found?" Trixie asked.

"Over on Seventeenth Street." The Chief replied.

"Pixel, pull up a map of the area." Stephanie said. The Gizmo Guy nodded and used his wristband to pull up a 3-D model of the street in question.

"Nothing but residential homes up until you hit Eighteenth Street. At that intersection there was old man Pearson's shop." He told them.

"And what did old man Pearson sell?" Trixie was onto something.

"Halloween costumes, Thanksgiving decorations, and Christmas toys." Stephanie said before continuing,

"That's where they're hiding. Old man Pearson's empty shop."

"We need squad cars and the SWAT team." Dooright picked up his phone and was about to make the call when the pink one stopped him.

"No, we can't. We go in guns blazing who knows what he'll do to Stingy or Robbie. We need covert entry and the element of surprise." She said.

"So what you're suggestion?" The Chief asked, curious.

"I have to go myself but with help nearby. Pixel do you have that circuit fryer I asked you to whip up?" Stephanie wondered.

"Yes but you have to get up close and personal with him to use it. Anything too long and you run the risk of having it break before it fries the target." He explained as he removed it from his backpack.

"Then that's what we'll do." She nodded.

"I'll have SWAT standing by in a van not far from the shop and we're getting a wire on you." Dooright told Stephanie. The group got right to work.

In FunTown the guard for Sportacus had arrived. It was a familiar face from the LazyTown police force.

"Billy! How are you doing?" The above average hero asked.

"Good sir but I have to say I'd be doing better if you were better. We all would." The policeman said.

"I'll be out of here in no time. So how's the family?" Sportacus asked.

"Doing well. The kids are growing up so fast. Me and the missus can't believe we'll be sending Sally off to college next fall." Billy smiled.

"Wow, they are growing up fast." The blue man smiled back. That's when Billy's radio went off.

"Calling all available SWAT members to the intersection of Seventeenth and Eighteenth streets. Suspect believed to be on premises of Pearson's old shop. Be warned the suspect is considered to be armed and dangerous with two hostages."

"Two hostages?" Sportacus asked as the policeman turned down his radio.

"They believe Robbie was taken against his will to help that crazy robot. I heard that he has Stingy too." Billy told him. Sportacus heaved a sigh when the radio went wild again."Shots fired!!! Shots fired!!!! All available units to Seventeenth and Eighteenth!!!" The crystal went off and quickly the hero was out of bed and grabbed his uniform. Something in his gut told him things weren't going as planned. Before Billy could stop him, Sportacus was out the door and down the hallway.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Minutes before Sportacus heard it over the radio…_

Stephanie approached the old shop and cautiously entered the back door, which stood slightly ajar. Hoping that the element of surprise would work to her advantage she, quietly walked through the storage room. She heard voices and hurried to the door that led into the back of the public part of the building.

"What makes you think they'll come for Stinky anyway? What kind of demand is that you're giving them?" It was Robbie.

"I figure body parts always speed the process along. I just can't decide if it should be a finger or an ear." IAC spoke and Stephanie cringed. She had to get to Stingy before he lost any body parts.

"You are crazy." Robbie once again was trying to stall the android.

"What would you do Rotten? Send them a note? Make a threatening phone call?" IAC wondered.

"I'd send a piece of clothing. Kidnap victims tend to not want to run away if they're half nekid. That and they live longer too. No blood loss and all." Robbie explained.

"I see your point but this one won't be running too far. Not with his major concussion." The android had a point and now the only way of stopping him from cutting up poor Stingy was for Robbie to intervene. Since that was certain death, the villain refrained. That's when Stephanie knew it was act now or have Stingy be in serious trouble.

"Not so fast creep!" She shouted as she flung open the door.

"Ah so someone has been leaving breadcrumbs. Well no matter. I shall dispatch all three of you." IAC dropped the knife and pressed the sides of his legs. Out from the thigh area sprang two nine-millimeter handguns.

"So which of you wants to die first?" He asked, pointing each weapon at a different target.

"No thanks, I like breathing." Stephanie responded as she charged toward him. Not fully expecting this course of action it took IAC a second longer than normal to react. In that second, Stephanie had gained enough momentum to lower her shoulder and push. IAC was knocked backwards but he didn't pull the trigger of the gun facing her. Instead he squeezed the trigger of the one facing Robbie.

What seemed like an eternity later the SWAT busted into the building. There rifles cocked and ready to shoot just about anything. Gunfire erupted from the back of the store in their direction and they quickly returned fire.

"There are civilians back there! Hold your fire!" An order came over the radio. By the time the order came over at least fifteen bullets had been fired. A scream went up from the back of the store and SWAT stood from their positions and rushed toward it. Suddenly a flash of blue ran past them. Stunned the trained policemen shook their heads but quickly snapped out of it before finishing their charge. Upon arriving they saw Sportacus holding onto Stephanie. She didn't appear to be bleeding but something wasn't right with her, as her breathing seemed to be labored. Stingy lay on the floor, his hands covering his ears. All the loud noises had aggravated his condition and he was in immense pain. Robbie leaned up against the wall, blood oozing from a wound in his leg.

"Get a medic!!!" One of the SWAT men shouted into the radio and the sounds of sirens soon filled their ears.

"Stephanie speak to me." The above average hero could get no response from the pink one. He looked her over trying to figure out how she could be like this while the SWAT members attended to Robbie and Stingy. Sportacus found scorch marks on her right hand and looked for the object that caused it. His answer came from the object sticking out of IAC's chest. The android lay deactivated on the floor. That's when Stephanie stopped breathing.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

He paced in the waiting room to hear news, any news. Stingy had a confirmed concussion and would be under the watchful eye of the doctors for a few days. Robbie's wound was a through and through which proved to be quite non-fatal. However the doctor's hadn't come out from helping Stephanie.

Mayor Meanswell and Bessie sat in the waiting room too. Neither said a word, unsure what to do. Sure things had been bad but they had always managed to pull through. Now with Sportacus obviously miraculously better and Stephanie in big trouble it seemed so surreal.

Down the hall, Trixie sat with Stingy. The poor boy had to keep his eyes closed due to his concussion. Light and noise affected him ten times more than normal. There was so much the prankster wanted to say to Stingy but it would only cause him pain. Of course he was only alive because Robbie tried to keep him that way. Perhaps Pinky was right. Maybe the villain had turned over a new leaf.

Back in the waiting room, Sportacus was very close to wearing a hole in the floor. The door opened and he stopped in his tracks only to see Robbie leaning heavily on his cane.

"Any news?" He asked. The above average hero shook his head 'no'.

"She's one tough cookie. She'll be ok." Robbie tried to reassure Sportacus as he took a seat near Mayor Meanswell.

"Why aren't you in jail?" Milford asked him.

"I wasn't involved because I wanted to be. That crazy robot offered me life or death. Don't know about you but I like my body the way it is no matter how busted it is." Robbie explained. Sportacus was about to admonish both of them for starting an argument when the doctor walked into the room.

"Milford Meanswell?" The medical man asked.

"Yes?" The Mayor stood up and was pulled aside by the doctor.

"Come here Sportakook," Robbie said. The hero gave him a look, as did Bessie.

"Come on." Robbie urged. Sportacus came over to the villain and gave him a look.

"No matter what happens I want you to remember something. That girl in there would do anything for LazyTown and she'd do anything for you. She's a keeper." A very awkward moment ensued but the above average hero knew what he was getting at. Whatever he was feeling earlier during his hospital stay, now had to take a back seat. Almost everyone in Stephanie's life had left her abruptly and he wasn't about to do that.

"Good news and bad news." Milford said as he returned to the group.

"What's the bad news?" Sportacus asked.

"She has burns on her hand and they want to monitor her heart after receiving such a violent shock. There could be some damage. Also there is a good possibility that she'll have to stop most of her activities. Too much overworking and her heart my stop, however they are running more tests." The Mayor told them.

"And the good news?" Bessie was wondering what the upside was.

"The good news is she'll live but she'll be in the hospital awhile recovering." Milford explained.

"When can we see her?" Sportacus wanted to know.

"In about an hour." Milford sighed and slumped back into the seat next to Miss Busybody. The above average hero started pacing again. His mind was running a mile a minute. That's when he had an idea.

Meanwhile in LazyTown, Pixel looked over the inert metal body of IAC. His device had worked. The android was fried but unfortunately so was Stephanie. The overload protection he'd installed hadn't worked. Well actually it would have worked but he'd underestimated the amount of current running through the mechanical monstrosity.

Now it was his job to figure out how IAC worked and how to make his own. His heart wasn't into it. Stephanie was in the hospital and it was his fault. The Gizmo Guy let out a sigh and slumped into his computer chair.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Woohoo!! 2 chapters in one day. Now then, the next 3 weeks are short writing weeks for me due to my schedule so there may not be an update next week. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

When Sportacus left the waiting room suddenly without telling anyone where he was going, Milford was tempted to go after him. Bessie saw this and held him back. The man needed some space.

"You know he loves her as much as you do. Let him handle things himself." She told him.

"That's usually not a good sign." Robbie shook his head causing the two to look at the villain.

"What do you mean?" Milford was getting upset.

"Well when Sportanut gets an idea into his head it isn't always well thought out when it comes to Pinky. Love is a strong emotion that causes people to act without thinking." Robbie explained. Knowing that he had a point, they all looked at each other.

"But how's he going to make Stephanie's heart better?" Bessie asked.

"Same way he fixed his, I suppose." The villain said.

"But we don't know how he did that." Milford shook his head. This was true. No one in the room knew how he'd cured himself and they weren't even sure if the doctor's knew. It was at this point when Trixie walked into the room.

"Any news on Stephanie?" She wondered. Quickly the Mayor filled her in. After receiving the news the girl looked as though she was about to cry and Trixie didn't cry often. Bessie took over comforting her while the two men sat there wondering what had happened to Sportacus.

He had wound his way down the halls, used the elevator, and even asked a nurse for directions but he got there. Knocking on the door, the person inside invited him in.

"What can I do for you Sportacus? You're obviously feeling much better. I had to send that poor police officer home." Doctor Budmark said upon seeing his former patient enter his office.

"Stephanie is in trouble and I'm wondering if I can help." The above average hero told the doctor. Then he gave him all the details that Milford had relayed.

"Uh huh. And how exactly do you think you can help?" The medical man asked.

"I want you to give Stephanie some of my blood." Sportacus said.

"How will that help?" Budmark wondered.

"Whatever is inside my blood is what makes me heal so fast. It's the only thing that contains my antibodies. They have to be the answer." The blue elf explained.

"Makes sense but that doesn't explain why they don't work back in your home country." The doctor said.

"This is true but that doesn't matter if they work on Stephanie. She won't be visiting my home country. There is nothing there to visit." Sportacus told him.

"True but what if it doesn't work? Then I would make her sicker if your blood types don't match. That's the last thing she needs." Budmark was hesitant.

"I know the risks but if we don't do something and the other doctors prove the worst to be true then Stephanie's life is over as she knows it." The above average hero argued.

"And if your blood type doesn't match, I could kill her." The doctor put his foot down.

"Until we know how your body works, I'm not willing to risk it." He continued.

"At least check the blood types. If they match, will you consider it?" Sportacus was grasping at straws.

"Yes, I would consider it but if they don't match then I'm not doing it." Budmark told him.

"Thank you doctor." The above average hero then left the room. They had his blood type on record and now it was up to the doctor to see what they could do for Stephanie.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well I wanted to get this up yesterday but oh well. Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas for those who celebrate. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

When the above average hero reentered the waiting room, he was immediately barraged with questions from those he'd left behind. He didn't want to get into the whole story and just told them he consulted another doctor on the current situation. Now silence settled over the group once again.

It wasn't long before Doctor Budmark came into the waiting room and pulled Sportacus aside.

"Well Doc?" He asked.

"You're a match. Now we have to wait until tomorrow for the test results and see if the procedure is necessary. However, I am unsure how to proceed. I am uncomfortable. What if your antibodies destroy hers? What if this doesn't work?" The medical man told him.

"I can't sit back and do nothing when I could possess the answer. My mind told me that I was better without her. I would only hurt her with the truth. But I can't ignore my heart. She's been through so much and if I don't do everything I can to help her then I couldn't even call myself her friend." Sportacus said.

"I understand how you feel but I'm just trying to look out for Stephanie's best interest. You should discuss this with her, she's awake now. I'm going to do some research." Budmark hoped the above average hero understood. Sportacus nodded and then turned back to the group.

Everyone shuffled down the hall and found the door partially open into Stephanie's room. Milford went first. He couldn't bring himself to tell her what the doctor had said. Still she seemed in good spirits. The Mayor kissed his niece's forehead before he left the room. Sportacus was next.

"Hey there." He smiled upon entering the room.

"Hey." She smiled back. Wires and tubes connected her to the monitors that showed how her heart was beating.

"How are you feeling?" The above average hero asked.

"Eh. I've been better but you can bet that I'll be out of here in three shakes of a cat's tail." The pink one smirked.

"Yeah you are." Sportacus hoped she was right. The look on her face told her how he was feeling.

"Stop that you. I'm going to be fine." She told him. He took her left hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

"You know how much I care about you, don't you?" Sportacus inquired.

"Of course I do. And you know how much I care about you?" The twenty one year old smiled slightly.

"It's kind of warm in here huh?" Suddenly Stephanie didn't look so good. Then the heart monitor she was hooked up to changed its tune.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The doctors rushed in with some nurses and pushed the above average hero out of the way. They grabbed the defibrillator and immediately charged it.

"200!" Doctor Budmark shouted. The defibrillator made its charging noise and then he shouted,

"Clear!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Charge to 250!"

"Clear!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Prep the adrenaline! Charge to 300!"

"Clear!" Time seemed to slow as everyone in the room looked to the heart monitor for signs of life.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: A shout out to my buddy MASC. I think you'll enjoy Robbie's behavior in this one.**

**A/N 2: Happy New Year everyone! See you next year!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Robbie walked back into the waiting room, one hand one his cane and the other on his cheek. Bessie tried to contain her laughter but couldn't help herself as the red hand shaped welt appeared on the villain's face.

"Got yourself in trouble did you?" She asked through her laughter.

"You'd be amazed at how many nurses don't actually enjoy giving sponge baths." Robbie said with a straight face. At this point Milford turned around and gave him a look, which only caused Bessie's laughter to increase.

"You were asking them what?" The Mayor wanted to know.

"I've spent more time in this hospital than anyone and you'd think they didn't know who I was." Robbie seemed irked while ignoring Milford's question.

"Why the sudden interest in the opposite sex?" Bessie asked as she calmed down.

"I guess just seeing Sportawipe and Stephanie makes me realize what I don't have. For a very long time I wanted nothing to do with human companionship. Now I'm getting old, arthritis is definitely setting in, and I have no one to be with let alone help me." Robbie's rare moment of opening himself up quickly closed as a nurse walked into the room.

"Milford Meanswell?" She asked.

"That's me." The Mayor said wondering what the nurse could want with him.

"Would you come with me?" She asked. Milford nodded and followed the woman out into the hallway.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP." The slow and steady rhythm of Stephanie's heart relaxed everyone in the room. Well almost everyone.

"You gotta do it Doc. No need to wait for the test results." Sportacus begged Doctor Budmark.

"I'd say your right. The situation desperately calls for it. Nurse Hubbell?" He agreed and turned to the nurse nearest him.

"Yes Doctor?" The woman wondered.

"I want a transfusion setup between Sportacus and Stephanie. On the double." He told her.

"But Doctor Budmark, she doesn't need a transfusion. That won't help her condition." Hubbell was confused about the doctor's instruction and feared what it would do to the patient.

"I understand that but we're going to try it anyway. I've already conferred with Doctor Schmidt about it." He said.

"Yes, Doctor. Right away." The name Budmark had given must have instilled some fear in the nurse because she practically bolted out of the room.

"You'd better get in the chair next to Stephanie." The medical man told the above average hero.

"How long will she be out?" Sportacus moved over to the chair and looked at the pink one.

"That all depends on her. A heart attack is a very traumatic event for the body to endure. Some people sleep right after until their body is satisfied with how things are recovering, others go into comas. As much harm as your own body can do to you, it also has amazing healing abilities which is something I don't have to remind you of." The doctor explained. Sportacus nodded and the nurse came back with the equipment necessary for a transfusion.

"Ready?" Budmark asked.

"As I'll ever be." The blue elf stuck out his arm and the nurse looked for a vein.

"I hope this works." He said. The Doctor shared in his sentiment by nodding and then hooking up Stephanie's IV to him.

"Fire in the hole as they say." Budmark smiled as the blood began to flow from the above average hero into Stephanie. On the other side, the nurse collected the blood that she was removing in a pint size bag. The whole procedure would only take thirty minutes tops but the effects wouldn't be known right away. Only Stephanie's body would determine if Sportacus' blood was what it needed.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Pixel sat at his desk, hunched over a large magnifying glass. The object he was trying to magnify was a tiny microchip. If he could get the manufacturer's name and a serial number off of it, he hoped to find the original owner. While he searched, IAC lay in pieces all over Pixel's examining table. The intricate complexity of the android fascinated him but it also confounded him. Technology of this sort was way ahead of the Japanese robots that had been invented to help handicapped people. IAC walked, talked, and acted like a regular human being. Invisible in a crowd and easily underestimated, the android was a marvel to behold.

"There you are you son of a bitch." Pixel couldn't help but smirk to himself as he had found what he was looking for. Now all that remained was to discover who the owner was.

Back at the hospital, Milford sat with Bessie after finding out his twenty one year old niece had a heart attack. The nurse had not filled him in on what Sportacus was doing and the Mayor was slightly mad that the above average hero had disappeared. Robbie however was starting to put the pieces together.

_That crazy Sportafruit is __probably donating some part of his body to help the pink one out. It wouldn't surprise me if he'd give her his heart. _That last thought he puzzled over. For if it was true then the hero would be doing so literally and figuratively. Shaking his head, he figured it couldn't be that drastic. The hero lived to save people, especially Stephanie, he wouldn't leave LazyTown on it's own. His sense of loyalty wouldn't allow it. Still something bothered him about the whole situation. The villain stood and hobbled out into the hallway.

He walked down the hallway and bumped into Trixie, who had gone to check on Stingy and Ziggy some time ago. She gave him a look.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I want to know if what Stephanie said about you is true. Have you changed?" She wanted to know.

"Do you honestly think I would stick around here if I hadn't?" Robbie glared at her. He'd often praised the prankster on her ability to make others jump.

"You have a valid point. Any news on Stephanie?" Trixie asked.

"Not good news I'm afraid but I have a sneaking suspicion that Sportadork is somehow fixing it." He told her.

"How is he going to fix her heart?" She wondered slightly confused.

"I don't know but you know how he is." Robbie shrugged and then continued down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" She inquired.

"To the John. You mind?" He raised an eyebrow and hobbled a little faster down the corridor. Trixie shrugged and headed back toward the waiting room. On her way she passed the men's room. Her suspicions aroused she turned around and went after Robbie.

Meanwhile Pixel had found what he was looking for but all the address lead to was a place that didn't exist.

"There's nothing there but a patch of grass and a few trees. No TMVDN, whatever the hell that stands for." He muttered to himself. The Gizmo Guy pulled up a program he'd created to run acronyms through and typed it in. Surprisingly there seemed to be very many combinations of words that would fit the five letter abbreviation and he immediately got to work weeding out those that made no sense. However he soon realized that going about it that way was going to take days if not weeks. So he packed up his gear and headed to the hospital. Perhaps Robbie would have a clue to what the acronym meant.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: More for you. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

By the time Robbie found Stephanie's room, the transfusion had been completed. The equipment to suggest something of that nature occurred was also gone. Shaking his head, he was about to wake the above average hero and ask him outright when Stephanie began to open her eyes. He paused and as fast as he could he hid in the room's bathroom.

"Sportacus?" Her voice was weak but it was enough to rouse the sleeping hero.

"I'm right here." He told her. That seemed to be enough for her as she closed her eyes again. He sighed and wondered if he should fetch the Mayor. Sportacus looked at the pink one and shook his head. No way was he leaving her alone and letting wake up again without anyone there. Slowly, he stood up and stretched his aching muscles, which begged him to move. Moving onto pushups, he was surprised to see the bathroom door open a crack. The light wasn't on but he had been in the room almost all afternoon. No one had gone in there. Silently, he climbed to his feet and walked over to the door.

Inside Robbie was panicking. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain himself? Right now hiding inside the toilet looked to be his best bet and since he was sure that wasn't going to work, he stood there as the bathroom door opened.

"What the…?" Sportacus said quietly as he flicked on the lights.

"I can explain." Robbie smiled weakly.

"You'd better. Come on, out into the hallway." The above average hero grabbed the villain's collar and hauled him out into the passageway. Neither man noticed Trixie around the corner as she intently listened to the conversation.

"So get explaining." Sportacus said, his tone mad it obvious he was in no mood.

"I was getting worried that's all." Robbie replied.

"You? Worried? You didn't seem to care before." The blue sports elf eyed him cautiously.

"Things are different now. As much as I hate to admit it, the two of you have changed my outlook on life. I much rather have you alive than dead." The people-wearing master of disguise replied. Sportacus wasn't sure if he should gag or trust the man. Granted, things had been different and the two had saved each other's lives but still.

"All right. I believe you. But why did you hide in the bathroom?" Sportacus wanted to know.

"Not sure Pinky would want me to be the first one she sees when she wakes up. I think that's your job." Robbie told him. This made the hero smile slightly.

"Besides I was worried, you'd be busy giving up your body parts without thinking first how much you need them." Robbie continued.

"Is it that obvious?" Sportacus cocked an eyebrow.

"Like most of my disguises. Everyone in LazyTown knows how much you care for them especially Pinky." The converted villain said. Sportacus nodded and turned to go back into the room.

"Let the Mayor know she's doing better." He said.

"Will do." Robbie turned and hobbled off down the hallway. After the exchange, Trixie followed. A little further down the corridor she confronted him.

"All right, you're either putting on a really good show and you've just tricked Sportacus' good nature or you have turned over a new leaf." The prankster said.

"I told you before. Now if you'll excuse me." He gave her a look and turned down the hall.

"Now where are you going?" She asked.

"To the John. I wasn't lying about that." He replied and barged his way into the men's room. Trixie shook her head and then continued onto the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Robbie returned to the room and told the Mayor he'd seen Sportacus and things were slowly progressing along. Milford gave him a look but before he could say much, Pixel interrupted. He had arrived only minutes before.

"Do you know what TMVDN stands for?" The Gizmo Guy asked.

"IAC had explained it. The full name is 'The Ministry of Villains and Downright Naughtiness'. Although that's about all I know." Robbie explained. Pixel made a face and then punched the full name into his wrist computer. Some websites popped up and he got to work.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Well that was a bust. All I found was conspiracy websites and crackpot saying that they used to work for The Ministry of Villains and Downright Naughtiness. For such a stupid name they sure know how to make robots." Pixel sighed after his exhaustive search.

"You've been staring at that thing for an hour and didn't get anywhere?" Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what I just said?" The Gizmo Guy gave him a look.

"Then there has to be a different approach." Robbie suddenly had an idea.

"I can't take the two of you. If you're going to get on my nerves, go home." Milford was obviously in no mood.

"Pigtails, come here." Robbie said, ignoring the Mayor's comment. Trixie came over and surprisingly didn't say anything hostile.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Poodle, can you reprogram IAC?" The ex-villain wanted to know.

"It's Pixel and I could try." The boy corrected him.

"Perhaps he is the ticket. If you could may be reboot him to his lowest level so that he only answers commands we could have him lead us to the TMVDN's headquarters." Robbie explained.

"So then what?" Pixel asked.

"We storm the castle." A smirk crossed Trixie's face.

"Exactly my prankster friend. We storm the castle. We have to wait for Sugar Boy, Stinky, and Pinky to get better anyway. In that time we could get IAC back up and running and maybe even make some more of him." Robbie loved how the plan was coming together.

"But what you're proposing could take years. By then the TMVDN will come after us again." Pixel argued.

"Not if we work together. I happen to know quite a bit about robots." The inventor smiled.

"I'm in." Trixie nodded.

"All right, me too." Pixel set his resolve.

"Now all we gotta do is talk to Sportakook and see what he thinks." Robbie said.

"I'll go talk to Stingy." Trixie volunteered.

"I'll get Ziggy." Pixel nodded. With this the newfound alliance broke up and left the room. Bessie smiled in amazement and nudged Milford.

"Robbie isn't as bad as everyone thinks." She said. He just made a face thinking that the only good thing to come out of all if it was that they left the room.

"So that's the plan." Robbie explained about twenty minutes later.

"It's risky." Sportacus said as he stood up from his seat. He wanted to stay close though in case Stephanie awoke.

"But it's the only way to stop those whacked out guys. They tried to kill you, Pinky, and me, twice. How many more opportunities are we going to give them? How many times until they get lucky and at least one us wouldn't be coming back?" Robbie wanted to know.

"I see your point but everyone will need training. I can't ask them to go into battle only knowing how to use their fists." The above average hero argued.

"Then you train them. You're the best LazyTown has to offer in that department." The purple wearing man told him. This made Sportacus smile.

"All right. I'll get working on a regimen to have them prepared in about a month or so. It'll be demanding but if they can do it, they'll be ready for anything." The above average hero agreed.

"So it's a done deal." Robbie smiled again, finding it very funny he was smiling so much.

"How's Pinky doing?" He asked.

"She seems better. It's only a matter of time before she wakes up." Sportacus sighed.

"Hey she'll be fine. Like I said, she's one tough chick. Besides somebody has to keep you inline." Robbie teased. Sportacus was about to make a comment when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Stephanie." He smiled back.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Robbie winked and started for the door.

"Wait Robbie. There's something I have to say." The pink one called for him to come back.

"About me? Come on." Robbie's joking mood continued.

"Yes. I want to thank you. What you did was very brave. You saved Stingy's life." Stephanie smiled.

"And you saved mine, so I guess we can call it even. Now you can get mushy with Sporty here. I'll go find your Uncle." The ex-villain couldn't figure out what the feeling was in his chest but it felt good. _I should do stuff like this more often_, he thought. _Whoa. Did that just come out of my brain? He asked himself_, shaking his head as he left the room.

"So what were you two talking about?" Stephanie turned to Sportacus; her color was vastly improving.

"We'll talk about that later. How are you feeling?" He wondered.

"Incredibly well. Stronger even, if that is possible. When can I go home?" She asked. A smile spread across Sportacus' lips. The transfusion was working.

"I don't know. I'm sure the doctor will tell us soon." He smiled again and kissed her forehead. She grabbed his vest and pulled him over on top of her.

"Wow." She said marveling at her own strength before placing her lips on his.

"Wow." He replied when he woke up.

"So you want to go get the doctor so I can get out of here?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll do that. When we're done with the doctor, we'll talk about storming the castle." Sportacus smiled as he stood up and left the room.

"Storming the castle?" She wondered.

**The End**

* * *

**_Well there you have it. Hoped you liked it. Coming soon: "When Monkeys Attack" LOL, that won't be the title._**


End file.
